


you lose some

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Hufflepuff Seeker!Laura AU [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gryffindor!Danny, Hufflepuff seeker!Laura AU, Hufflepuff!JP, Hufflepuff!Kirsch, Hufflepuff!Perry, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Carmilla, Ravenclaw!LaFontaine, hufflepuff!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: November of Laura's sixth year at HogwartsHufflepuff suffers a narrow loss, but Carmilla's pretty good at cheering her girlfriend up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! back so soon! I had a weirdly productive week last week in terms of fanfic and in addition to _finally_ finishing up that TDIRAU chapter, I was able to finish up two HPSLAU one shots--this being one of them. 
> 
> This piece is also for the amazing laberintodeofelia on tumblr as a thank you for doing this fucking awesome drawing of Hufflepuff!Laura and Ravenclaw!Carmilla from this AU, that you can find [here](http://batwingsandblackcats.tumblr.com/post/145670388674/laberintodeofelia-based-on). Hope you like this one shot, dude!
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Laura _loved_ when Carmilla ran her fingers through her hair. 

Laura loved about a million and one things about Carmilla, and things Carmilla did, habits she had, but when Carmilla ran her fingers through her hair, the little Hufflepuff all but turned to putty. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to keep your head up if you want me to do this,” Carmilla said with an amused smirk, gently tapping Laura’s forehead with her index finger.

Laura opened her eyes and lifted her head from where it was rested on Carmilla’s stomach. “Right, sorry,”

Carmilla and Laura were sitting in the Hufflepuff locker rooms as the rest of the team buzzed about the room, preparing for the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match that would be starting in twenty minutes. Laura was sitting on the floor between Carmilla’s knees as Carmilla wove her hair into a French braid. Carmilla had started doing this towards the end of Laura’s fifth year, when Laura had come off the pitch absolutely windblown one too many times. Laura had been wearing her hair in a ponytail up until then, but it was always half pulled out and in her face by the end of a match or practice night. The braid worked wonders the first time Carmilla had done it, and she’d been doing it ever since.

Not to mention it was better than any draught when it came to calming Laura’s nerves before a match. 

When Laura first made the team, the rest of the Hufflepuff players were suspicious of Carmilla, with her being in another house at all, and wouldn’t let her into the locker rooms for fear that she was acting as a spy for the Ravenclaw team. It didn’t take long for them to find out though that that couldn’t be further from the truth. Carmilla really didn’t care much for Quidditch unless Laura was playing, and really didn’t give a damn whether or not her own house won a match. Upon that revelation, the Hufflepuff team welcomed her into their locker rooms, and she could be found there before, and after every Hufflepuff match. 

“Finished, cupcake,” Carmilla said, letting her hands fall to Laura’s shoulders once she’d tied off the end of the braid. 

Laura smiled and leaned her head against Carmilla’s stomach again. “Thanks, Carm,” She said, looking up at her. Laura turned around after a moment and leaned up, pressing her lips to Carmilla’s. Carmilla grinned into the kiss and gladly returned it, pulling Laura’s bottom lip between her own, and gently curling her fingers into the hair at the base of Laura’s neck. 

“Oh for goodness sakes, break it up you two,” Perry said sternly, glaring at the two of them. 

Laura pulled away sheepishly as Carmilla rolled her eyes. “What, I can’t kiss my girlfriend now, Red?” She asked, glaring back at Perry.

“Of course you can,” Perry huffed, “but maybe after the match, hmm? We all need to focus, Laura  
included,”

“Sorry Perry,” Laura said with a sheepish grin, but made no move to put any space between her and Carmilla. 

“I suppose I should go out to the stands,” Carmilla sighed, turning back to Laura and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Okay,” Laura nodded, and leaned up to peck Carmilla on the lips. “see you after the match,”

Carmilla smiled and nodded. “Good luck, sweetheart,”

\------

“The quaffle is released!” Bellowed the announcer, a fourth year Slytherin. “Let the match begin!!”

Laura kicked off hard from the ground with the rest of her team, and shot up into the air, much higher than everyone else. She liked being up high at the start of a game, being able to scope everything out and look for the snitch in relative peace. Across the pitch, she saw the Ravenclaw Seeker, Kaur, slowly moving about, but she seemed to stay rather close to the Ravenclaw goal hoops. 

Down in the stands, Carmilla stood with LaFontaine, JP, and Danny, and was on the receiving end of some mildly dirty looks from her fellow Ravenclaws because she had Laura’s Hufflepuff scarf around her neck, and not her Ravenclaw one. She shot a withering glare back at them, and a few of them rolled their eyes. Laura and Carmilla’s relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, what with Laura beginning to emerge as a promising Quidditch player. 

Laura continued her slow circling of the pitch, her eyes squinted against the wind as she searched for a flash of gold. She suddenly ducked as a bludger came flying towards her, and rose a few more feet, speeding off to the other side of the pitch to get a different view. 

As she went, she kept an eye on Kaur, tracking her movements for any giveaways that the Ravenclaw had seen the snitch before her. 

Below her, the match raged on, with Ravenclaw ahead by twenty points and the Hufflepuff chasers darting this way and that, seemingly out of synch in an attempt to score points. Laura knew better though; this was a tactic that Finnegan had been working on with them over the last two months to try and confuse the other teams and make them literally drop the ball. 

Suddenly, Laura saw Kaur shoot off towards the Hufflepuff goal hoops, a deep blue blur against the green turf below. She’d seen the snitch. 

Laura shot off after her, barreling across the pitch as the commentator stopped mid-sentence, and roared, “Kaur has spotted the snitch! And Hollis is right on her tail, it’s going to be a close one!”

Carmilla gripped the barrier as she watched as Laura zoomed past over her head, and craned her neck to see her gain on the Ravenclaw seeker, both of them drawing closer to the goal hoops every second. Beside her, LaFontaine, Danny and JP cheered wildly--LaFontaine for both teams--waving pennants and yelling Laura’s name. Carmilla found that she could only watch, too focused on Laura speeding ahead to join in with the cheering.

The wind whistled in Laura’s ears as she gained on Kaur, but her eyes were fixed on the snitch, which was zipping back and forth a few feet in front of Kirsch, the Hufflepuff Keeper. Soon, she was neck in neck with Kaur, both of them hurtling towards the snitch.

“Come on Cupcake, come on,” Carmilla whispered, knuckles white on the barrier. 

They were a mere two feet from the snitch when it happened. A bludger slipped past the Hufflepuff beaters, and slammed into Kirsch’s chest, knocking him from his broom and sending him hurtling through the center goal hoop. Laura swerved at the last minute to avoid catching his boot in the face, veering off to the right, when suddenly the pitch erupted with wild cheers, the announcer bellowing over the crowd--

“KAUR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, RAVENCLAW WINS!” 

“No!” Laura cried as she looked up, her heart falling into her stomach as she caught sight of the scoreboard. Hufflepuff: 50 Ravenclaw: 220. Ahead of her, Kaur was halfway through a victory lap around the pitch, and her fellow Hufflepuff players were hurrying over towards the goal hoops. At the base of the hoops, Madame Pomfrey was reviving a very banged up kirsch, and once Laura realized what had happened, she joined them in zipping towards their fallen keeper. 

“Kirsch!” She called once she’d landed and hopped off her broom. “Is he okay??” She asked frantically, looking at Madame Pomfrey. 

“M’okay, lil’ nerd,” He mumbled, half delirious as Madam Pomfrey hovered over him with her wand and a bottle of a sickeningly sweet smelling, smoking potion.

“He’ll be alright, Miss Hollis,” She said briskly as she mended his broken bones quickly. She then called the two Hufflepuff beaters over and had them help Kirsch up to the Hospital wing. 

Laura stepped out of their way, and glanced up at the scoreboard again, the last few minutes of the match sinking in. Her stomach felt like a pit, and she swallowed thickly. This wasn’t a very good start to the season, getting destroyed in a match that couldn’t have lasted more than half an hour. She wished she’d just taken Kirsch’s boot to the face. They would have won if she’d just pushed through for another second. Madame Pomfrey would have been able to heal a broken nose in a snap....

“You played really well, Laura,” Perry said, a few loose curls bouncing around her face as she came up beside her, an encouraging smile on her face.

“I didn’t catch it though,” Laura said with a sigh, shouldering her broom. She pushed down her disappointment and forced a smile. “You guys played really well though, from what I was able to see,”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Perry beamed. “though, I heard that you were actually right next to her, but she was able to get around Kirsch to catch the snitch. It was still a very impressive play,”

Laura shuffled her feet, her neck getting a little warm. “Thanks, Perry,” She said, her smile becoming a bit more genuine, and her chest feeling a little bit lighter. She looked over to the Ravenclaw team, who were all yelling and cheering happily, and smacking each other on the back. To their left though, came four very familiar figures, trotting across the turf. Laura’s eyes lit up as she caught sight of Carmilla, lagging slightly behind Danny, JP, and LaFontaine, and her grin grew wider despite the weight of the lost match in her chest. 

“That was _so_ close, L,” LaFontaine said, once they’d reached Laura and Perry.

“Sure, go ahead and make her feel worse, braniac,” Danny said, smacking LaF on the shoulder. 

“Guys, hey, it’s fine,” Laura said with a small laugh. She looked at Danny. “just to let you know though, we’re going to crush you guys next match,” She said determinedly. 

Danny raised an eyebrow and smirked, crossing her arms. “We’ll see about that, Hollis,” 

“I think, considering the circumstances, that was very well played of you,” JP said with a smile.

“I have to agree with the bookworm, sweetheart,” Carmilla said, smirking at Laura in that way that always made her hot under the collar. She glanced at the others. “if you’ll excuse us, I have a girlfriend to cheer up,” She said with a devilish grin. 

Laura grinned bashfully, letting herself be led away by the hand. “See you at dinner, guys,” She said with a wave.

\------

A half an hour later, Carmilla had Laura pressed up against the wall of the deserted Hufflepuff locker room, Laura half out of her uniform and Carmilla sucking on her lower lip, her tongue doing _wonderful_ things. Carmilla’s black and blue robes lay forgotten on a bench, her tie loose around her neck and half untucked from her house sweater.

Laura really had intended to just get changed. But what was she supposed to do when Carmilla took her by the waist and started kissing her when she was in the middle of taking her quidditch sweater off? Her eyes snapped open though when Carmilla started kissing her neck, one of her thighs slowly wedging itself between Laura’s.

“Oookay ladykiller,” Laura panted, gently pushing on Carmilla’s shoulders. “as much as I love you I don’t want our first time happening in a very public locker room.” She bit back a smile at Carmilla’s grumpy expression. “and besides, I’m all gross,”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I really couldn’t care less about that, sweetheart, but alright,” She said, and pressed a chaste kiss to Laura’s lips. “want me to hang around while you take a shower?”

“Sure,” Laura said with a grin. “back in a mo’” She kissed Carmilla’s cheek and headed around the lockers to the row of showers as Carmilla settled down on the bench, shaking off the hot sparks that had ignited low in her belly, and pulled out a book from her bag that she’d left by Laura’s locker.

The pit in Laura’s stomach returned as she showered, her mind still out on the pitch as she went through the motions of washing up. She knew it was just an unlucky situation, that she’d been close enough to Kirsch to get hit if she’d kept going, but she was still annoyed at herself. Despite cursing her reflexes, she decided that she’d just have to train harder. She needed to be the one to see the snitch first, to get that head start. 

As she scrubbed the suds from her hair, she made a mental note to talk to Finnegan at dinner, and then took a breath, putting the loss out of her mind. She had a whole afternoon in the library with Carmilla to look forward to.


End file.
